Jubaku Genkai
by SailorInu
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting along, Shippou is taking orders from Jakken, Miroku and Sango keep going into the woods... What happened in Sengoku Jidai, and will Kagome be able to fix it?
1. Prologue Spellbound

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... obviously. I tried to keep Kagome in character, but she gets a little insane too. Oh well. Have fun!  
  
In the beginning...  
  
Laughter. "What the..." Kagome thinks from the bottom of the well. She climbs up the vine covered well and peers over the wooden wall. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are sitting on a nearby log, eating lunch and laughing. "What's going on...?"  
  
Inuyasha smiles and takes a bite of his sandwich. He looks up at the well and sees Kagome. Dropping his food, he jumps up and waves. "Oi, Kagome!" Kagome ducks. 'Oh shoot, he saw me! I guess there's no point in hiding now.' She climbs out of the well and gives a fake smile. She stumbles toward them, a little embarrassed to have been caught being so childish. "Uh... hey Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. What are you guys doing... together?"  
  
"We're having lunch," Sesshomaru smiles. "Come join us!" He pats the empty log next to him. Kagome cringes. 'Why is he smiling...'?  
  
(Sesshomaru smiling... that's creepy to think about)  
  
Shippou and Jakken come out from the forest. They stop in front of them. Jakken smacks Sesshomaru with his staff. Kagome gasps. 'Uh oh...' "Who told you you could smile?" Jakken says angrily. Sesshomaru drops his head. "Gomen nasai, Lord Jakken." Jakken snorts and sticks his nose up. Kagome is shocked. 'Jakken abusing Sesshomaru?'  
  
Shippou turns to her. "And what are you doing here." He folds his arms. "Can't you stay in your own era?" Kagome steps back. 'Shippou too?' Inuyasha laughs and waves his hand. "Shippou, Jakken, can't we all just eat lunch together?"  
  
"Feh," Shippou turns his head. "I don't eat lunch with humans." Inuyasha frowns. "But Kagome is..." He jumps up and looks around. "Hey, where'd she go?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome runs into Kaede's hut and leans against the wall next to the door. She holds her chest as she tries to catch her breath. "Kaede... what's... what's going... on?" "Hai, child. What does ye mean?" Kagome looks up and shrieks. Kaede is sitting in front of the fire naked. She covers her eyes with her hands. "Kaede. why don't you have any clothes on!?" Kaede turns her head and gives her a strange look. "What ye mean child? I am dressed."  
  
(Sorry for the mental picture. I just had to :b)  
  
Miroku and Sango enter the hut holding hands. Sango cocks her head. "Why Kagome, what brings you here?" Kagome spreads her fingers and sees them out of the corner of her eyes. 'Well at least they are acting normal.' She drops her hands to her sides. "Something felt wrong..." '...And boy was I right!'  
  
Miroku notices Kaede. He picks her clothes up from the middle of the floor and hands them to her. "Here old woman, you seem to have lost these." Kaede looks down at her nude body and back at Miroku. "How dare ye take my clothes!" She snatches her clothes from Miroku, giving him an evil glare, and storms out the door. Kagome laughs nervously. "Things sure have gotten weird around here, haven't they?"  
  
Miroku and Sango exchange confused looks. "What do you mean," Sango asks, giving Kagome a gaze as to say that she is losing her mind. 'Oh no, not them too... I've got to get to the bottom of this!' Kagome shakes her head. "...Nothing." She slides down the wall of the hut and drops into a sitting position. She sighs and rests her arms on her knees. "What have you guys been up to since I left?"  
  
Miroku and Sango exchange looks again and blush. Miroku sits down Indian style. " Let's just say I found someone to bare me a son." Kagome's eyes widen and she blushes a little. "I... I didn't mean... I meant with the jewel shards!" Sango sits on Miroku's lap. "Oh... nothing really. Yasha and Sessy have been bonding and the others are off in the woods somewhere..." Her brow furrows. "Actually, I can't seem to remember anything before a couple days ago..." Kagome gasps. 'That's it! Something must've happened. But what?'  
  
Miroku yelps. "Sango! Not in front of Kagome..." Sango giggles. Kagome gets a sweat drop. 'I really have to fix this!'  
  
* * *  
  
Will Sango have Miroku's baby? How many dot dot dots will Rora use in this fic? Watch the next action packed episode of... Jubaku Genkai! See ya soon!  
  
(The Miroku/Sango thing sounds like a soap opera ^^;)  
  
Although I'm not anywhere close to knowing Japanese, I'll use a couple Japanese words here and there, just to make it feel a little more... animeish. If that makes any sense...  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Hai- Yes 


	2. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Neko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Groan. I don't have to say this every chapter, do I?  
  
* * *  
  
It's late evening. Kagome and Sango settle in Kaede's hut; the boys camp out in the forest. Silence. "Youkai!" The village quickly turns to chaos as everyone scrambles to escape the approaching demon. Awoken by the screams, Kagome and Sango run out of the hut. They stop suddenly and stare at the giant neko. It looks like a black cat, with slicked back ears and glistening fangs. Kagome wants to laugh when she sees that it doesn't have a tail, but quickly steps back as it bites down on a villager. "What is that thing?"  
  
The neko swats a stable out of its way, sending debris flying at the helpless pair. They shriek and duck. The demon growls and swats another shelter. Kagome shields her eyes and looks up at the beast. She gasps at the purple glow coming from the cat's paw. "Sango!" She whispers loudly. "It has a shard!" Sango reaches for the boomerang on her back.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha runs towards her. "You shouldn't be here!" He stops and blushes at his harsh tone. "I... I don't want you to get hurt." He grabs the hilt of his sword and looks at the demon. "Take Sango and hide in the forest." Kagome was never one to give in easily. 'His personality has changed... can he still fight?' "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Inuyasha blushes slightly, remembering the day before.  
  
Inuyasha fiddles with the katana that hangs at his side. "What is this thing..."? Sesshomaru pokes at it, then looks down at his own hip. "I don't know, but I have one too." Inuyasha pulls it out and looks at it. "Sure is sharp..." He slices at the air, testing the rusty old sword out. It seems vaguely familiar, and by the way he handles it, it appears that he knows what he is doing. 'Hm...' Sesshomaru watches his brother mindlessly, deep in thought. He leans back as the katana comes within inches of his face. Inuyasha blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Gomen!" Sesshomaru faints comically, but quickly sits up at the rustle of bushes. Inuyasha turns around, the katana transforming into the mighty Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha looks it over and laughs nervously. 'Wow... I did that?' Recovering from the slight shock, Inuyasha grips the Tetsusaiga tightly. "Whoever is over there... uh... stop hiding. I promise I won't hurt you!" He swings the Tetsusaiga to point at the bushes. Hearing Inuyasha's voice, Sango and Miroku sit up, only to barely miss the volt of energy from the Tetsusaiga. The four of them stand up slowly and gawk at the unearthed tree beside Sango and Miroku, then at the sword in the hanyou's hands. Inuyasha laughs nervously. He slowly puts the Tetsusaiga on the ground and backs away. "I guess I shouldn't play with this..."  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head and looks at the ground. "I'll be fine." He turns around and smiles at her. "I promise." She backs away slowly, questioning Inuyasha's promise and taking in his smile. "Well, you better not forget the jewel shard!" She grabs Sango's hand and runs.  
  
Inuyasha watches them. He turns around. 'Jewel shard? I wonder why everyone wants those things...' He draws the Tetsusaiga and transforms it. "I'm really sorry that I have to kill you." The demons turns and looks at the pathetic half demon. Its giant gold eyes seem to laugh at him. He growls in embarrassment and anger and slices at the neko. It picks up it's paw, leaving Inuyasha to swing at the dust. Its eyes laugh again and it swats at him teasingly. He jumps back, the paw creating a rather large crater where it landed. Inuyasha slices again. The neko may have been big but it wasn't fast. The demon howls in pain and lifts its leg to assess the damage. The tendon attaching the cat's paw to it's upper leg can't take the weight. The paw falls to the ground, almost crushing a few villagers. The neko screeches again and glares at the dog. Inuyasha jumps back, panic-stricken. "Gomen, gomen, gomen!" The demon is surrounded in a cloud of red and transforms into a tiny black kitten.  
  
(Think Kirara)  
  
Inuyasha laughs and drops his defensive position. He throws the huge fang- sword over his shoulder and rubs his chin thoughtfully with his free hand. "Now what was I supposed to bring back to Kagome?" The tiny black kitten runs over to its severed paw and picks up the jewel shard up in its mouth. Inuyasha gets a sweat drop. He shakes the Tetsusaiga at the kitten. "Hey wait, I need that!" The kitten growls and scampers off. Inuyasha groans and rests the blade on the ground. "Oh well..." He detransforms and sheaths the Tetsusaiga and heads to the well.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru are on the edge of the forest, waiting for him. Miroku and Sango are off in the woods doing the usual. Sesshomaru smiles. "Nice battle!" Kagome blushes, hoping that no one would notice. 'He looks kind of cute when he smiles. I guess that's one thing he and Inuyasha have in common...' She looks at the sky. 'I remember when he wouldn't even talk to is brother, let alone complement him.' The wind blows. 'I kind of wish things would go back to normal... not that I want Inuyasha and Sesshomaru going at it again.'  
  
Inuyasha looks at Kagome and cocks his head sweetly. "What are you thinking about?" Kagome shakes her head and blushes. "Um... the... jewel shards." Inuyasha laughs nervously. "Speaking of which..." Kagome gasps. "Inuyasha... you did get the jewel shard out of the cat's paw, right?" Inuyasha laughs again. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome takes a deep breath after "sitting" Inuyasha numerous times. 'He's not himself, remember?' She sighs and walks off.  
  
Sesshomaru helps his brother up. "That girl is an odd one." Inuyasha brushes himself off. "Yes, but she's nice... don't be so hard on her." Sesshomaru laughs. "Little brother, you have a lot to learn." Inuyasha blushes at his openness and Sesshomaru's elder sibling response. He looks at Sesshomaru. He has a flashback of one of their battles.  
  
Sesshomaru swings the Tetsusaiga. "Die."  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head and refocuses on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's face is soft and innocent. Inuyasha looks down. 'What was that?' He replays it in his mind. Sesshomaru grabs his shoulder. "Inuyasha... are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looks up and shakes his head again. "Hai, I'm fine." Sesshomaru smiles. "Come on, let's go find Kagome."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome is sitting on a hill above the river. She watches the villagers rebuilding the village, and then up at the sun. 'I wish I knew what was going on.' Inuyasha walks slowly up behind her, not wanting to frighten or disturb her. "Kagome..." She turns her head. "Hey Inuyasha." He looks at the ground and back up at her. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Kagome realizes that she is frowning. "Oh!" She waves her hand and laughs. "Nothing. I was just thinking." He sits down next to her. "You sure do think a lot. You must be really smart." Her face lights up and she laughs a little. "I guess I am." Inuyasha smiles and his voice softens. He softly grasps her chin in his hand and turns her face to him. "You look so beautiful when you're happy."  
  
'Is he going to...' She blushes and looks down. 'He's never said that before.' Inuyasha's now empty hand floats in the air before he drops it to his side. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. Uncomfortable silence. Inuyasha mimics her and watches the fish below trying to eat a water bug. He nudges her foot. Kagome nudges him back. He smiles at his little game and nudges her again, harder this time. She wobbles but catches herself. Kagome gives Inuyasha a surprised look. "Hey!" She smiles.  
  
Inuyasha growls playfully and tickles her sides, knocking her down. She laughs and tickles him back. They roll around on the grass, laughing and tickling each other. Inuyasha almost falls on her, but catches himself with his hands. Kagome looks up, her eyes sparkling. His lips are only an inch from hers...  
  
"What do we have here?" A familiar voice teases. Inuyasha and Kagome look up. Miroku is standing beside them, Sango on his back. Sango smiles. "Aw... aren't they cute?" She lays her head on Miroku's shoulder and hugs his neck. "I remember when we were like that."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blush and look at each other. Kagome pushes Inuyasha off of her and gets to her feet. 'What am I doing?' Inuyasha is leaning back on his hands looking like he's been slapped. "I'm... sorry... I... I rushed things." He stutters and looks down quickly. 'She must think I'm an idiot. Gods, why can't I do anything right!?'  
  
Kagome blushes a little and sits down next to him. "No..." She plays with a blade of grass. "You... you didn't" Miroku and Sango giggle. Kagome looks at them, and, realizing that they are having their own conversation, looks down at the blade of grass in her hand. She faces Inuyasha "I'm just not used to you. acting like this."  
  
Inuyasha sighs and leans on Kagome's shoulder. He watches Sango and Miroku laugh and mingle intimately. Miroku gently helps Sango off of his back and pushes a stray hair behind her ear. 'Why can't it be that way with me and Kagome?' Meanwhile, Kagome is trying to nudge Inuyasha off of her, Inuyasha too deep in thought to notice. She pushes him with her shoulder one last time, only to have him slide into her lap. Snapped out of his trance, he looks up at her. "...Like what?" Kagome's face gets hot. "Like this!" She pushes him off of her and stands up. "Look, I need some time alone." Miroku and Sango stop talking and watch her as she huffs past.  
  
(Aw... Inuyasha wants to be just like Miroku when he grows up!)  
  
Inuyasha gets up. He looks so sad, slumped over with tears in his eyes. Sango walks cautiously towards Inuyasha and rests a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright..." He shrugs her hand off and starts walking. Sango looks down. "It's not your fault..." He turns violently, a tear streaming down his cheek. "Yes it is!" He turns around and resumes walking. "Who was I kidding... she could never love a freak like me." He jumps up in the tree and lies uncomfortably on a branch. "Inuy-" Sango takes a step and extends her hand. Miroku grabs her other arm and shakes his head. He takes her hand and leads her to the village.  
  
* * *  
  
Will Kagome realize her feelings for Inuyasha before he turns to more... incestual methods? Why do Miroku and Sango keep appearing out of nowhere and what does Rora mean by "doing the usual"? Inuyasha: half human, half demon, all action!  
  
(That was on a commercial for Inuyasha... sounds like something FUNimation would say o.O;;;)  
  
Now for a daily dose of Japanese! Something I know nothing about.  
  
Neko- Cat  
  
Youkai- Demon  
  
Katana- Japanese sword thing ^^  
  
Gomen- I'm sorry  
  
Hanyou- Half demon... our one and only Inuyasha! 


	3. Chapter 2 Shards of the Shikon Jewel

Disclaimer: I didn't make these characters, I just use them like puppets for my own sick, twisted pleasure... I mean... sorry about the length... extra "episode" information at the end!  
  
* * *  
  
The villagers have rebuilt most of the damage. Kagome and her entourage are eating in a vacant hut and making idle chitchat. 'I know they aren't themselves but...' "We really need to get going," Kagome says, putting her hands on the table and lifting herself up. Everyone stops and looks at her. Sango is sitting on Miroku's lap, her arms slung around his neck. Jakken and Shippou are in a laughing position on the floor, Shippou pointing at the ramen dripping off of Sesshomaru's head. A noodle slides down his forehead and falls onto his knee. Inuyasha has his mouth full of something, which he quickly swallows. "Go where?"  
  
Kagome blushes. "Um..." She stutters. " To... find the jewel shards, of course!" Jakken stands up slowly and brushes himself off. "What are these stupid jewel shards you keep going on about?" Sango spins around on Miroku's lap and looks at Kagome. "Ya... you said something about one early too." Kagome blushes. "They are..." 'Now how can I explain this?' She picks up the jewel fragment around her neck and stares at it. "They... mean a lot to me."  
  
Everyone falls over comically. "Is that it!? You expect us to risk our lives because this stupid jewel means something to you? That... thing could have killed Inuyasha!" Shippou yells, jumping at Kagome. Inuyasha gets teary eyed and stretches his arms out to Shippou for a hug. "You really care..." Shippou turns his back and crosses his arms, leaving Inuyasha to fall face first onto the floor. "Not like I was worried or nothing."  
  
Inuyasha jumps to his feet and clenches his fist in the air. "I say we go!" Jakken walks out the door. "You would." Shippou grabs the staff of heads and runs after him. "Wait for me, Lord Jakken!"  
  
Sesshomaru scraps the remaining noodles from his hair. "After all, this is Kagome we are talking about." He stands up. "And we wouldn't want her to be unhappy." He turns his head and winks playfully at his brother, who squirms a little. Kagome smiles. "Then it's settled; we'll leave tomorrow." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nod their heads in agreement. Inuyasha stands up and looks around. "Oi... where's Miroku and Sango?" There's a thump from under the table followed by giggling. The three get beady eyes and a sweat drop.  
  
(Hehe... Miroku is very intent on that heir...)  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wave goodbye to Kaede, Kagome turning briefly to wave before she quickly begins walking again. The two run to catch up to her. "Kagome, why..." Inuyasha didn't know how to put what he wanted to say into nicer terms, but Kagome read his mind. "Didn't you notice?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchange a puzzled look. She stops and looks at them, obviously agitated with their ignorance. "Kaede was naked!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha giggle wildly, leaning on each other and holding their stomachs. Kagome puts her hands on her hips. "What is so funny about an old woman indecently exposed?"  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha suddenly stop giggling, Inuyasha wiping his teary eyes. "Nothing at all. It just makes you seem insecure." Sesshomaru says, regaining some of his normal wisdom. Kagome blushes furiously, wishing Sesshomaru wore prayer beads. "I am not! I just don't think women as respectable as she should be walking around naked. Especially when..." She trails off, trying to avoid another blush. Unfortunately, Inuyasha could also read minds. "When there are guys around?" Kagome blushes slightly and begins walking. "Well... yes." Sesshomaru looks at Kagome and shrugs. They follow after her.  
  
A little ways in front of them, Miroku leads Sango out of the forest. He straightens himself out and helps Sango with her boomerang. Kagome blushes, knowing what they were doing just five minutes before. Miroku notices the trio and coughs. "Why Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, what brings you this deep into the forest?" Sango looks up and blushes. "Weren't you listening last night?" Sesshomaru frowns a little. Inuyasha chuckles. "They were too busy-" Kagome sits him before he can finish.  
  
(I'll say it someday, I promise ;p)  
  
Sango can't help but laugh at Inuyasha's mishap. "Well, if we are going to go looking for those jewel shards of yours, we should probably get going." Kagome opens her mouth but Sango answers her question. "What else would you be doing away from the village?" Sango winks at her and starts walking, Miroku's hand in hers. Kagome snaps out of her stupor and rushes beside them, holding her hand to her chest so Inuyasha can't hold it. Sesshomaru looks at her and back at his brother. He raises an eyebrow, shakes his head, and follows.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitches. He quickly scans the forest. Seeing nothing, he shrugs and starts walking. High above the forest, a figure watches them. "Kukuku..."  
  
* * *  
  
Boku-tachi wa... yup, it's the sudden ending of yet another episode. Scroll up for an encore presentation of Shards of the Shikon Jewel!  
  
(It's just like taping Inuyasha!)  
  
Wipes brow. No Japanese words in this one! Except for maybe kukuku, which is just the manga laughter of our favorite villain! 


	4. Chapter 3 Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... blah blah blah. Sorry, another short one! The next one is going to be longer, I promise!  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and the gang arrive at a village. The villagers sneer at the demons, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are oblivious. It's still early morning, but it's scorching hot and the open village offers no refuge. Miroku takes Sango's boomerang off of his shoulder and sits on a crate. "Damn, it's hot." The others stop and look at him. Kagome frowns a bit and digs through her bag. She hands Miroku a can. "Here, drink this. We don't want you to get dehydrated." He gives the can a weird look, making Kagome smile. "It's lemonade." He shrugs, opens it, and takes a long sip. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and nods slightly. "Arigato, Kagome."  
  
Miroku gives a startled cry as a black kitten that was sleeping under the crate darts between his legs. Numerous shrieks follow as the kitten runs down the busy alley. Inuyasha jumps back and points at the tiny cat. "That's the neko that stole the shard!" With that said, Kagome takes off after the kitten. Inuyasha stands there for a second before he realizes that Kagome is chasing after a giant demon that could easily rip her to pieces. "Gah!" He starts after her and the neko. "Kagome!" He catches up to her and pulls her onto his back. 'This seems so familiar...' He smiles at her. "You're too determined for your own good."  
  
The kitten runs into the neighboring forest and stops in a clearing. The sun shines through the trees. Inuyasha stops and gently drops Kagome from his back. The kitten transforms into it's much larger form, taking up most of the clearing. Kagome gapes. 'Just like Kirara...' She giggles a little. 'I wonder how she and Buyo are doing.' Inuyasha glances at Kagome, annoyed that she would laugh at a time like this. He gasps when he notices that the neko has all four paws. 'How could...'  
  
The neko's eyes are frightened, but the hanyou doesn't seem to care. He growls and grabs his katana. The cat swipes at him before Inuyasha has time to transform the sword. The half-demon hits the trunk of a tree and groans. "Inuyasha!" Kagome runs to Inuyasha's side. "Are you okay?" He pushes her away and leaps to his feet. "Where is that bastard, I'll kill him!" He looks around furiously. Kagome gets slowly to her feet, shocked. 'He's acting... like his old self...'  
  
Inuyasha clenches his fist. "Running away like a coward, how typical." He smiles wickedly and looks down. "But I guess that's what happens when you have me as an opponent." Kagome looks around and also notices that the neko has fled. "Inuyasha," She starts. He turns around, staggering a little. He shakes his head and grabs Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you, I was upset. Don't be mad at me!" Kagome gets a sweat drop and gives him a funny smile. "Inuyasha, it's alright." Inuyasha is on the brink of tears. "Did the demon hurt you? Did I hurt you!?" Kagome wiggles out of Inuyasha's grip and grabs his hands. "Inuyasha, I'm okay." She moves her hands with her exaggerated words. Inuyasha doesn't notice her sarcasm and calms down. "Alright. As long as you are okay..."  
  
"Is this why you ran off?" Miroku's voice stings Kagome. She looks down at she and Inuyasha's intertwined hands and blushes. 'Why does he always catch us like this?' She lets go of Inuyasha's hands and back up. "It's not how it looks! There was a..." "A demon." Sesshomaru's voice is nonchalant, but he looks like he could burst out laughing any second. He gives in a little and smiles. "We know." He looks around. "Speaking of which..."  
  
"Did you send the demon away so you two could have some privacy?" Sango teases, not too far behind the others. Inuyasha and Kagome exchange blushed looks. "N-no. The demon just ran off!" Inuyasha says slowly, his whole face red. Sesshomaru finally bursts out laughing, making everyone stare. Kagome leans against the tree and feels the dent Inuyasha made. 'Why did the neko leave like that? It's as if it afraid of us...' She looks up at the sky. It's late afternoon. 'How did it get so late?'  
  
(Me, that's how!)  
  
Inuyasha seems to read her mind. "I guess we should get going. It'll be dark soon." The others agree and they head back to the village, a tiny black kitten not too far behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Miroku. see any 'ominous clouds'?" Kagome smiles at the old joke. Miroku stops and searches the sky. He squints, than looks at Kagome. "No... should I?" Kagome looks around and lowers her voice. "We need a place to stay and with no money, we have to..." Miroku gives her a confused look and she gets frustrated. "Tell a landowner that you see an ominous cloud over their house. Say some magic words and poof," Kagome does a poofing motion with her hands, making Miroku jump. "We have somewhere to sleep." Miroku scratches his temple. "Isn't that... lying?"  
  
Kagome blushes. No one had ever called it that before. 'I usually don't lie but...' "It's that or the woods." 'And I hate camping out!' Inuyasha looks back at the dark forest. "It's only a little lie..." Miroku looks skeptical. "Hai," Sesshomaru adds, also afraid to sleep in the forest. "And a demon might get Sango when you're asleep." Sango blushes a little, knowing Miroku will take the bait. Miroku points his staff ahead. "To the finest house in town!"  
  
(Aw. little Sessy is afraid of the dark!)  
  
* * *  
  
Why did the little black kitten run away? And why is Miroku so hesitant to lie? Next time...  
  
More Japanese! Whoop whoop!  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Neko- Cat... or maybe it's cat demon...  
  
Hai- Yes 


	5. Chapter 4 Inuyasha's Tear

Disclaimer: I didn't create these characters, I just have them say each other's name over and over. As seen in this "episode"...  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku scored a decent place to stay. Kagome had refused to room with he and Sango, so the three remaining had gotten their own room. It's raining lightly. Sesshomaru is propped up against the wall, half asleep. Inuyasha is spooning Kagome, his arm draped around her waist. A demon slithers out of the woods. Kagome wakes up in a sweat. She squints, looking around the dark room, than snuggles into Inuyasha. His ear twitches and he smiles. The daija is at the front of the house. Kagome's eyes snap open and she jumps up. Inuyasha rubs his eyes sleepily. "What..." Kagome shushes him. "I sense jewel shards," She whispers. "Lots of them."  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha growls and rolls over. "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispers loudly. "Mmm... what..." Kagome tugs his ear, knowing how much he hates... or how much he likes... it. "I'm up, I'm up!" Inuyasha sits up, wide-awake. Sesshomaru opens one eye. "What are you two bickering about?" They both shush him. "There's a demon out there." Inuyasha says, reaching for his katana. Sesshomaru nods and closes his eyes again. He wails comically as Kagome drags him to the door by his hair.  
  
(Kagome's feisty :B)  
  
Inuyasha is sitting there, peeking out the door. Sesshomaru peers out above him. He groans and slides the door open. "There's nothing out here!" He walks outside. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha and Kagome cry as the demon shows itself. The snake's giant tail hits Sesshomaru in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree trunk. He falls to the ground with a thud. "Sesshomaru!" The two cry again and run to his side. Sesshomaru shakes his head. "I'm fine." He tries to get up, but falls onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha glares at the snake. He turns back to Kagome. "Take Sesshomaru to Sango and Miroku's room." He blushes. "Knock first though." He regains his seriousness and pulls out the Tetsusaiga. It transforms and he approaches the demon. It's raining harder. Kagome leans Sesshomaru against a tree and runs to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" He turns. Kagome kisses him on the cheek. She blushes and backs away. "Be careful." She runs back to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looks a bit shocked and puts a hand on his cheek. He stands there for a moment before realizing that he still has to kill the daija.  
  
Inuyasha grasps the Tetsusaiga and looks up at the dark green snake. Its yellow eyes remind him of the neko's. Taunting him. He growls and lunges at the demon. The snake slithers back, than bites Inuyasha and lifts him into the air. Inuyasha cries out and slices at the daija's neck. The serpent just laughs at Inuyasha with his evil eyes.  
  
An arrow whizzes through the air, hitting the back of the demon's head. Inuyasha turns to the origin of the arrow. 'Kagome...' Kagome grabs another arrow from her quiver and bows it. The daija "laughs" again and swats Kagome with its tail. The area heavily wooded, she also hits a tree. "Kagome!" Inuyasha, in a romantic fit, summons all his energy and cuts into the snake. The serpent shrieks.  
  
Inuyasha falls onto the gravel. He gets up slowly, using the Tetsusaiga as a crutch. "Don't touch my woman," he growls, throwing himself at the wounded demon. "Bastard!"  
  
The demon's head falls to the ground, its eyes frozen with fear. Inuyasha throws the rusty katana on the ground and runs to Kagome. The rain has almost stopped. He kneels beside her and listens for her breathing. "Kagome, wake up!" He shakes her, but she doesn't move. "Kagome..." He starts to cry.  
  
"You can't... you can't die!" The hanyou sobs. "I love you!"  
  
A tear, a blue glow encircling it, lands on her cheek. It had been raining, but this drop was different. It was warm and filled with love, sadness, fear; everything Inuyasha had never felt towards Kagome. Her cheek tingles as the warmth spreads throughout her body. She opens her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. 'Inu... yasha...' She blinks. Inuyasha doesn't notice her movement, he's still crying over her. Kagome wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down. He manages to gasp before she kisses him.  
  
(Woo, Inuyasha has the magically power of love)  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango have tended to Sesshomaru and are watching the two from the porch. Miroku opens his mouth to say something, but Sango puts her hand over it.  
  
Inuyasha is stunned, but returns her kiss. It's a few minutes before he pulls away. "Kagome... you're alive..." Kagome smiles faintly. "Yes, Inu..." She passes out.  
  
* * *  
  
You can't... you can't die!  
  
I love you!  
  
Kagome wakes up to laughter. She tries to sit up. Her head is throbbing and she pokes at it. 'What happened?' She moans quietly and rubs her head. 'I can't remember a thing...'  
  
"We saw you earlier." Miroku remarks. Kagome gasps at the break of silence, but no one notices. Inuyasha blushes as he remembers he and Kagome's passionate kiss. Sango elbows Miroku. "It was very sweet." She swirls the tea in her cup. "Although I was rather surprised that it was she that kissed you instead of the other way around..." Inuyasha blushes harder and looks down. "Ya, well..."  
  
What Kagome heard surprised her. 'I kissed him? How could I have kissed him?' Her eyes flicker with the fire. 'What else did I do with him...' She struggles to remember, but cries out in pain and grabs her head.  
  
"Kagome..." Everyone turns at the sudden outburst and Inuyasha hurries to her side. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She slowly loosens the grip on her head and collapses into Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome, I..." Kagome puts her finger on his lips. "Sh... I'm fine." She closes her eyes for a couple seconds. "Inuyasha... what did we do..." Inuyasha blushes a little. "You mean did we..." She nods her head slightly.  
  
Sesshomaru, who has been sitting in a corner quietly sipping tea and listening to the others, laughs suddenly, making everyone jump. "You actually think my brother has the guts to go through with that? He couldn't even kiss you." Inuyasha gets bright red, but Sesshomaru takes another sip of his tea and goes on. "And besides, you were unconscious. That would be rape, and that is something even Inuyasha wouldn't do; no matter how much he wanted you." Kagome's face matches Inuyasha's, but she doesn't feel like getting into it with Sesshomaru. "Alright..."  
  
(Sesshomaru is turning into Miroku!)  
  
With that said, the others go back to snacking and chatting. Kagome is content on being in Inuyasha's arms. She loves how warm he is, how good he smells. Inuyasha lays her down gently and brushes a stray hair out of her face. He flashes back to the day before, how sad she looked sitting alone on that hill and how beautiful she looked when her face had lit up with his presence. 'She looks beautiful when she sleeps too...' He smiles and covers her up before joining the others. Kagome snuggles the blanket, wishing it were Inuyasha.  
  
* * *  
  
Where will Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship go from here? And how many people will be smacked into trees by demons? Find out... someday...  
  
Japanese, hoorah for all!  
  
Daija- Snake, serpent  
  
Katana- Sword thing  
  
Neko- Cat 


	6. Chapter 5 Going Home

Disclaimer: I did not create Inuyasha, the characters, or the storyline, but that should be obvious. I would hope that Takahashi-san wouldn't make something like this... Anyways, it's a short chapter, but enjoy anyways.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome recovered quickly." It had been three days since the fight with the youkai. Since then, they've been camping out in the forest. Kagome's had plenty of time to study while healing, and for the last day she's been practicing her archery.  
  
Miroku and Sango are sitting on a log cuddling. Sango nods to Inuyasha, who is getting Kagome's stray arrows for her. "We have Inuyasha to thank for that." Miroku smiles a little. "He loves her a lot." Feeling the moment right, he leans in to kiss her.  
  
"Aw... how cute." Miroku and Sango look up to see Sesshomaru sitting in a tree above them. Miroku mutters something and leads Sango into the woods. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes. "Touchy, touchy." He jumps down from the tree.  
  
Losing his source of amusement and bored with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru sets off into the woods. "What to do, what to do," He kicks a stone. "If only..." Something ahead catches his eye and he looks up. A girl looking strangely similar to Sango is standing there, her red eyes burning holes into him. Sesshomaru looks down, trying to hide his blush. She laughs silently and takes a feather out of her hair. Sesshomaru steps back as the feather turns into a boat. The girl jumps in and floats away.  
  
"Wow..." Sesshomaru drops to the ground and sits there for a while, the strange girl stuck in his mind. There was an alluring mystery to her, and it turned him on. He blushes and giggles wildly. A branch snaps. Sesshomaru stops laughing and turns around. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stand there, beady eyed. They look at each other for a couple minutes before Miroku starts laughing. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Sango asks, making him blush. "Nothing, I wasn't doing anything."  
  
(Sesshomaru giggles now...)  
  
"We were thinking about going to the village." Inuyasha cuts in. "Kagome needs to go home for a while." Sesshomaru nods and they set out. 'I know they've been acting odd lately, but I really have to go back,' Kagome sighs, 'I just hope nothing bad happens when I'm away.'  
  
* * *  
  
The village is dark and quiet when they arrive the next evening. "Oh, so ye decided to return?" Kaede says, still without clothes. "Hai," Miroku sits down by the fire. "Kagome has to go home for a while." Inuyasha, who had been carrying Kagome on his back, nudges her. "Kagome..." Sango pushes Kagome's bangs aside. "She's asleep." Inuyasha gently puts her down and covers her with a blanket. "She should rest here for the night." Kaede nods. "Twas a long journey." Night falls and soon everyone is strewn around Kaede's hut, deep in slumber.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispers. She remembers kissing him. Inuyasha had cried over her. She was dead, and he cried. She rolls over. What had happened after that? She felt warm... then she was kissing him. Why... did she...  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitches and an ear perks up. 'Blood...' He jumps up and listens intently, one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He peeks around the door and watches the dead village. He looks back at Kagome, sleeping peacefully. When he turns back to the door, the black cat is standing in the middle of the street, a young woman on its back. A soul-stealer floats past the doorway. "Kikyou..."  
  
* * *  
  
Why is Kikyou there? Was she the one who sent the black cat? And who was the strange girl with the feather!? Breathes. Next time on Jubaku Genkai!  
  
More Japanese, wah.  
  
Hai- Yes 


	7. Chapter 6 Miko Kikyou

Disclaimer: I didn't make Inuyasha or any anime. Wish I did, but, yanno how things are.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha slides through the doorway and draws his sword. "What do you want?" Kikyou smirks. "Baka Inuyasha, are you really that foolish?" Inuyasha growls. "You leave Kagome out of this!" A Shinidamachuu hovers behind Kikyou, wrapping its long body around her. It picks her up and they drift down to the ground. "Who said I came for Kagome?" Kikyou walks towards him, her face blank. 'Who is this girl?' Inuyasha takes an uneasy step backwards. 'I said Kikyou, but...'  
  
"Inuyasha... you haven't been acting like yourself." Kikyou laughs. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He takes another step back. "What do you want!?" Kikyou stops and smiles to herself. "You almost seem afraid of me."  
  
Inuyasha swallows hard and raises the Tetsusaiga. He can't stop his hands from shaking. "I'm... not afraid of you!" "Is that so?" Kikyou raises her hand. A Shinidamachuu drifts towards Inuyasha. He screams and his back hits the hut. He closes his eyes and waves his katana around. Kikyou snickers. "How pathetic." She turns around and walks back to the kitten.  
  
(Remember the beginning of Scary Movie when the killer says he has the girl's boyfriend, and the guy in the yellow tights is tied up on her porch screaming like a little girl? That is how Inuyasha screams XD)  
  
"Kikyou!" Kagome stands in the doorway. Inuyasha stops and opens his eyes. "Kagome..." "Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome looks worried. "I don't know..." Kagome glares at Kikyou. "What are you doing here?" Kikyou faces Kagome and smiles. "You know what I'm doing here." Kagome looks at Inuyasha and back at Kikyou, narrowing her eyes. "So you did this... what did you do to them?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Kikyou snaps. "But I don't have time for it." Two Shinidamachuu lift her onto the giant cat. With Kikyou secure on his back, the neko lunges forward. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snaps out of it and raises the Tetsusaiga. The sword catches the demon's neck and he throws it. The cat lands, unhurt, a couple feet away.  
  
"Dammit," Inuyasha breathes. He runs towards the neko and slashes at its shoulder. The cat jumps over the hanyou and hit's him with its tail. The impact sends Inuyasha into a surrounding forest. He hits the ground and tumbles a few yards before stopping in front of the God Tree.  
  
"It's the neko!" The villagers cry out, the last attack stirring them from slumber. Sango and Miroku join Kagome. "What's happening?" Sango yells over the clatter. "Kikyou... she's here with the cat demon." Kagome answers. "Kikyou?" Sango glances at Miroku who returns her confused look. Kagome looks at the neko. "The woman on its..." 'She's gone...' "Nothing." Kagome looks around. "Where's Sesshomaru?" Miroku shrugs. "He's been gone all night." Kagome thinks for a second, a loud crash bringing her back to reality. "The demon, we have to get it away from the village!" Miroku and Sango nod.  
  
Kagome grabs a quiver and bow, conveniently lying on the ground, and strings an arrow. She aims and shoots, the arrow missing the neko's face by a couple inches. The cat turns and growls at Kagome. 'Uh oh...' Kagome shrieks and quickly strings another arrow. She isn't fast enough and the demon swats her into a hut.  
  
The neko turns to Sango and Miroku, challenging them. Sango scowls and throws Hiraikotsu. Her aim is off and the boomerang flies back at her, accelerating rapidly. It hits her point blank in the stomach, sending her flying into Miroku. They both land, sprawled out in the dirt.  
  
The cat saunters towards them, licking its whiskers. Miroku tries to stand, but falls over. He closes his eyes and waits for his death.  
  
* * *  
  
Will Miroku be killed by the neko? Where did Kikyou go? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  
Japanese. I figured that if you've ever watched Inuyasha, you would know that his sword is called Tetsusaiga. The dub doesn't name a few things, though, so I'll add them here.  
  
Miko- Priestess  
  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's boomerang  
  
Baka- Stupid, idiot  
  
Neko- Cat  
  
Shinidamachuu- Kikyou's "soul-stealers" 


	8. Chapter 7 Mistaken Love

Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't create Inuyasha and I never did. Sorry for the short chapter, just a few more to go!  
  
* * *  
  
The neko screeches. Miroku flinches and is still for a moment. He slowly opens his eyes. Jakken is standing in front of him, the staff of heads in his hand. "Oro..." Miroku looks around. "The demon..."  
  
"Lord Jakken took care of that weakling!" Shippou chirps from behind him. Miroku turns around and sees Kaede, naked, standing in the doorway. He sweatdrops.  
  
"Miroku," a muffled voice strains. "I like... your ass... and all, but..." Miroku looks down. He'd been sitting on Sango for a while now. He laughs nervously and helps her up. Her legs wobble and she falls to her knees. Miroku crouches and rubs her shaking back tenderly. "Puny humans," Jakken scoffs. "Yes," Shippou says, still a little jittery. "Lord Jakken is much stronger than any of you!" "Shut up!" Jakken whaps Shippou on the head. Sango coughs and the two stop bickering. "Blood..." Miroku looks at her, concerned. "Sango, we have to get you-" "No," Sango says, smiling faintly. "The others... are they alright?"  
  
"Kagome," He gasps. She had been lost in the confusion. Kaede helps Sango and Miroku runs to the broken huts. He digs through the remains. "Kagome..." He finds her limp body. He shakes her. "Kagome!" She groans. "What... what happened?" "It's alright," Miroku answers. "Let's get you out of here." He gently tries to pull her out of the rummage. "Wait," Kagome says suddenly, regaining consciousness. "Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
Why don't you use the Shikon Jewel to become full human?  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
I love you, Inuyasha...  
  
"I love you..." Inuyasha murmurs. "Kikyou..."  
  
His eyes flutter and he struggles to make out his surrounds. A dark haired woman catches his eye. "Kagome?" He tries to get up but collapses. The woman sits down and puts his head in her lap. She strokes his hair. "Inuyasha..." She says quietly. "What happened to us?" His ears twitch and he opens his eyes a little. "What do you mean?" "Inuyasha," She answers, almost sounding angry. "We were torn apart. How could we let that happen to us?" Inuyasha sits up and looks deep into her eyes. "Inu... yasha..." He kisses her.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
Bushes fall back into places and a girl walks away. A tear hits the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
And Kikyou ruins yet another happy relationship. Will Kagome forgive Inuyasha? Will this love triangle ever be laid to rest? You'll have to stay tuned to find out... and you will... I hope.  
  
Baka no Japanese! Just kidding. I don't even think that made sense o.O  
  
Oro- What 


	9. Chapter 8 Goodbye

Disclaimer: Me no write Inuyasha! Updates are few and far between now that school has started, but I'll try to finish this and get it posted!  
  
* * *  
  
"It's so quiet," Sesshomaru sighs, ducking under a branch. He had woken up in the middle of the night and was drawn to the forest. He was afraid of the dark, and the woods, but it was as if something was pulling him in. Someone...  
  
He trips over a root. "Chikuso!" He sits up and brushes himself off. "What the hell was I thinking about?" He picks a flower out of his tooth and stands up. The hairs on his back stand on end and he looks around; he senses another being.  
  
Sesshomaru jumps back, barely missing a blade of wind. The wind cuts something in the distance and the forest becomes silent again. Sesshomaru's eyes readjust to the dark. A woman steps out of the trees, holding a fan to her face. "You're the girl from before," Sesshomaru breathes. A few strands of hair float to the ground.  
  
(I didn't really know how to explain the Fuujin no Mai so...)  
  
She closes the fan and smirks. "Why are you here," he squeaks. The girl walks to Sesshomaru, stopping just in front of him. "What are-" he stutters, blushing furiously. She opens her eyes and laughs silently. 'Who is this woman...'  
  
The girl puts her hand on his cheek. Sesshomaru swallows hard and leans in to kiss her, but she floats back, disappearing into the woods. "Wait," Sesshomaru calls, running after her. He stops at a clearing, the woman is nowhere to be seen. "Why does she always leave me," Sesshomaru frowns. He kicks a stone and watches it bound down a path.  
  
Voices. Sesshomaru listens intently. He can't quite make out what she is saying, but he is sure that it's female. He creeps down the narrow trail towards the noise. He comes to another clearing. The voice is close now. Sesshomaru stops. A woman is sitting against a tree, a dog-eared boy unconscious in her lap. "Inuyasha..."  
  
* * *  
  
She walks silently to Kaede's hut. "Kagome?" Miroku turns from the fire. "Did you find Inuyasha?" She puts her books into her bag and heads for the door. "What's wrong?" Sango stands up. "Kagome?" She's gone. "Kagome!"  
  
"I'm such a fool," Kagome whispers. She had seen it, seen him. Seen her. "Even like this... even when he's not himself" She closes her eyes. "He loves Kikyou." A tear rolls down her cheek. "Never again."  
  
She pauses. The wind blows through her hair. The well. She remembers the first time she came to Sengoku Jidai. The first time she saw Inuyasha. After she released him, he had tried to kill her. Even after that, all the trials they went through, all the times they fought, she trusted him... she loved him. And despite him confiding in her, protecting her, risking his life for her, he always managed to hurt her. Why did he have to be so attached to the past? Why did she have to love him?  
  
She faces the God Tree. "Goodbye" She whispers, holding back tears. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."  
  
* * *  
  
Will Kagome leave Sengoku Jidai? Will she never return to the past? Will she forget about Inuyasha and marry Hojo!? Hopefully not, but you never know with this story. Cackle. You'll just have to read more!  
  
Japanese, Japanese, all for me, Japanese.  
  
Chikuso- Shit  
  
Fuujin no Mai- One of our villain's wind blade attack 


End file.
